Open Wounds Take Time To Heal
by WhatSup121
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is left no longer a Jedi. Left in a world where she feels she can trust no one, she flees. There's just one problem, she has no idea where she is. Only, this time, Anakin's not around to save her.


**Yup, after a year, and I've written a couple other of fics, I have gone back, rewritten this, on a computer. Yay! Hope this turns out better. This is mostly different from the original so plz read.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Star Wars**

Ahsoka couldn't handle it anymore. The memories. So walking turned into running. One tear turned into streams. A Jedi shouldn't run from their problems, but she is no longer one of them. She can't stay on Coruscant, Anakin would somehow find her and convince her to go back. She can't go back. Not now at least. It's too fresh, the trial, the almost death sentence. Everyone believed her to be guilty, they wanted her _dead_. What's worse is that as soon as Anakin proved her innocent, they offered her place back, just with a snap of their fingers. What truly broke her is how she trusted them with her life, _but they never trusted her at all._

Finally, she found herself at the bottom of the Jedi Temple steps and with one last glance at the Temple, blurred with tears, she left.

Somehow in her haste to get away from everything, Ahsoka had found herself in the lower levels, the slums of Coruscant.

"Get your transports here, the best quality available," A random alien shouted out from the streets pointing to what looked like a semi-reformed junk yard.

She knew that it was probably a bad idea, but, what else did she have to lose? _I don't even know who I am anymore. I can't stay here_. So, going against her better judgement she bought a "best quality" freighter ship, credits supply by Anakin, and left, simply not caring wherever she went.

The freighter ship could have been worse. Sure, it had a few kinks that needed to be fixed, but she learned from the best. A few problems was nothing compared to the ships Anakin brought in. The biggest drawback about the ship, was the litter and junk that was scattered throughout the entire ship. She didn't even want to think about how _disgusting_ the bathroom looked and smelled. She could swear that she saw that lump in the corner move.

 _Next time, I'm going to actually look at what I'm paying for, before I buy it. This is gross._ Ahsoka innerly ranted, not exactly used to uncleanliness, having been raised in the pristine Jedi Temple all her life.

She then punched in some coordinates for some random far away planet she found in the database, wanting to get as far away as she could from Coruscant. She could still feel every single Jedi's force signature from here in space, and she hated the constant reminder of the life she had left behind her. Besides, if she could still feel their presence, then they could feel her's.

Her first thought of what to do during the long trip was to meditate, align herself with the force, become balanced, but then it hit her. _I am no Jedi_. So instead, she opted to get some much needed rest, she had barely gotten any sleep in the last two to three days. Being on the run from the Republic tends to do that to you. As soon as she sat down in the cockpit chair and closed her eyes, she passed out.

The next thing she knew, the alarms were blaring and the world was tilted sideways. Apparently, "a few problems" had turned into major issues, somehow the whole entire hyperdrive had exploded.

"Just my luck," Ahsoka mumbled underneath her breath. "I'm on my own, and I have to land a burning ship. Well, I guess this isn't the first time."

There was only one planet in sight. _I hope it's inhabitable_ , she had to face the odds, and they were high, _very high_. Everything rattled around her, the ship was going to fall apart, and she hasn't even reached the atmosphere yet. Quickly, she drew in the Force, straining to keep the junker ship from crumbling to ashes.

The ship hit the atmosphere, and a jolt and shudder was sent throughout the entire ship. _Keep, holding it together, I got this._ Ahsoka pulled herself together, she was struggling with mentally holding the ship together, while physically trying to steer it to a safe landing. Finally, the ship landed, crashing through trees, debris flying off from the ship. As soon as the ship came to a stop, Ahsoka released her hold in the Force, allowing herself to relax.

It just so happened that at that exact same moment the control panel that she had placed her hand upon sparked, electrocuting her into unconsciousness.

 **Well thank you to those who favorited and followed, and to Darth Bane01 for reviewing, the first version of this definitely did not deserve it. Hopefully I can write it much better now that I actually have a computer and not my phone where it messed it up when I published it.**

 **So, i'm not promising any regular updates cause I already promised I would do that for A Choice, but i'll update as soon as I can. I'm hoping you guys will like this waaaay better now. Oh, and I'll probably write longer chapters this is somewhat of a prologue**

 **Update: Ok, I've just uploaded this as a completely new story and deleted the old version. I am going to go in a different direction. This just has a similar beginning.**

 **Thank you to those who favorited the previous version: Fanfic1595 and Legoryan4579**

 **And followers: Richard Teshlor, Radpineapple, Fanfic1595, and Legoryan4579**

 **The previous story was called No Escape, but I never really planned an ending for that and what I have planned now is a lot better :)**


End file.
